


Moments

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [34]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, Shoulder rubs, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for a variety of prompts!





	

> **♖: Having their hair washed by the other**

Nathan smiled as he stroked over Sam’s hair, letting the warm water soak around them. “This was a good idea,” He said happily, pouring another handful of water over his brother’s head. Sam didn’t complain, merely shifted his position, stretching out in the hot tub like a big cat. 

“Sure it was,” Sam drawled, resting the back of his head along his brother’s shoulders. “Feels great, nice and warm.”

Silently, Nathan nodded while gathering up another handful of water. He let it drop into Sam’s hair, smoothing his hand through his thick and wavy locks next. Mindful of spilling the water on Sam’s face, Nathan kept the small droplets to a minimum, controlled and careful. “I never noticed how thick your hair is,” Nathan mumbled offhandedly, weaving his fingers through the coarse waves.

“It’s a fucking curse,” Sam grumbled while turning his head, lips skimming over Nathan’s throat. “Pain in the ass to brush.”

“I think I have some conditioner that would help make it softer,” Nathan muttered, letting more water trickle down his brother’s scalp. “I mean, not like it isn’t soft already, or anything…”

“Pft, thanks, little brother, can always count on you for a self-esteem boost,” The older Drake chuckled throatily, smirking as Nathan’s soft chortle joined his own. 

> **♙: Sharing a bed**

“You’re hogging all the blankets,” Nathan grumbled sleepily while trying to tug some of the comforters back. Sam gave a loud grunt, before rolling over and trapping Nathan against his side. “Sam - _c’mon_ ,” The younger man sighed, trying to shift himself into a more comfortable position. “You can’t already be asleep.”

“Maybe if _somebody_ would stop talking, I could actually fall asleep,” Sam grumbled lowly while shrugging some of the blankets off himself and onto Nathan. “Here - stop squirming, I got an idea.”

The younger man finally stilled, allowing his older brother to move about on the bed, gathering blankets up before hooking an arm around Nathan’s waist and tugging him close. Sam pressed himself against the other’s back, settling the blankets over them both before huffing out a chuckle.

“There, better?” Sam mumbled, kissing behind Nathan’s ear as he got comfortable. 

Nathan smiled as he scooted nearer, giving a quiet little nod before letting his eyes slip closed.

> **♜: Shoulder rubs**

The younger man’s hands soothed over his brother’s sore shoulders, drawing a low purr from Sam’s throat. “Feels good?” Nathan teased, rubbing his thumbs in deeper and pulling another pleased sigh from Sam’s mouth.

“Amazing, actually,” Sam mumbled while stretching himself out, slouching into himself as he sat there between Nathan’s knees. 

“Well, good, it’s supposed to feel good - Chloe taught me a thing or two about massages,” Nathan informed while smirking, pleased by his brother’s reaction. “Any spot you want me to focus on?”

“Lower neck would be fantastic,” Sam drawled while rolling his shoulders, all but melting into a puddle right then and there as Nathan followed through on his request. “Jesus Christ, it’s like _witchcraft_.”

“Please don’t burn me at the cross,” Nathan mumbled to himself while fondly watching his brother’s reactions. 

**Author's Note:**

> !! Fun to write :D


End file.
